Divine Sorrow
by Itachi is KICKASS
Summary: This is another asset to the Divine Series, this is the sequel to Divine Love. So if you'd like to understand it more read the first two stories of the series. I went back and fixed the spacing so its not so ugly anymore. But is a long document now.


**I went back and fixed the spacing on the story so its not clumped together, its just long.**

* * *

Itachi walked to Sasuke and his room. Sasuke was taking a nap he had a hard day.

He looked to check on Sasuke and smiled as he saw him curled up in the covers.

His friend Pein had offered him, Kisame, Deidara, and Hidan to come join his organization.

The four of them had accepted but Itachi didn't want Sasuke to become a criminal so he hadn't told him and tonight was the night that he was leaving him.

Itachi started to think about all the times he and his brother had shared while he watched his little brother sleep.

A silent tear rolled down his face as he looked at the red ring that Pein had given him.

Was this worth it? Leaving his brother like this?

Kisame came up behind him and rested a hand on his shoulder making Itachi jump and turn around.

"Come on Itachi…time to go…" He said softly. Itachi nodded and walked into the room and kneeled down beside the bed.

He brought his face to Sasuke's and kissed his forehead.

"I love you Sasuke." He said softly and ran his fingers through Sasuke soft hair.

Some tears dripped from his eyes and onto Sasuke's face.

"I-I'm sorry…" Itachi said and stood and walked out of the room looking over his shoulder as he left.

Kisame sighed and looked at Sasuke.

"See ya kid…" He whispered he also didn't like the idea of leaving Sasuke alone in his house. Well it wasn't his anymore he was leaving it.

Itachi and Kisame met Hidan and Deidara and they all left town together.

**~Kisame's House (Itachi and Sasuke's Room)~**

Sasuke woke up in the middle of the night. He had just had a bad dream he had a dream that Itachi had died and he wanted to know if he was okay.

He looked next to him and saw Itachi wasn't there. "I-Itachi?"

Sasuke asked as he got up and walked out of the room.

"Itachi…where are you?" Sasuke asked he was getting worried.

Why were all the lights off?

It was pitch black in the house. Usually Kisame left the kitchen light on but it was off. He was getting scared now.

"Itachi…Kisame…?" He called with tears forming in his eyes.

Sasuke looked around and found a note on the table. He turned on the light and read it.

_**Dear Sasuke**_

_**If you are reading this…I am no longer in town…I am sorry but me and Kisame left with Deidara and Hidan…I just want to say that I am sorry for leaving you…and I am sorry I won't be there for you…I want to but I'm not coming back Sasuke…I'm sorry…but know that I will always love you know matter what…and remember this…I will always be with you…mother is still with you in you're heart and so am I…memories are precious…they are sacred…hold onto them forever Sasuke…I love you Sasuke…and again I am sorry it turned out this way…but I'll always love you."**_

_**Love Itachi**_

Sasuke's eyes started to water and he looked to his right and saw Itachi's necklace lying on the table where the note was.

He picked it up and looked around he was all alone forever, he left him and he wasn't coming back.

He didn't understand.

Why would Itachi leave him? It didn't make any sense to him.

"I-Itachi…" Sasuke whimpered and buried his face in his arms as he collapsed to the ground crying.

He looked outside as a clash of thunder could be heard.

Then lightning from outside lit up the room. It was pouring rain outside.

He didn't want to be alone he needed someone.

Sasuke continued to cry for a few minutes before he put his brother's necklace around his neck and looked outside some more the storm hadn't cleared up.

He suddenly got an idea. He ran to the door and ran outside into the storm and towards the destination he was going.

**~Kakashi's House (Kakashi's Room)~**

Kakashi moaned as he heard the doorbell ring,he looked at the clock it was 1:43 AM He groaned and put on some pants.

He walked downstairs and went to the door and opened it and yawned loudly.

"Mmm hello?" He asked as he looked around.

He heard a sob then looked down and saw Sasuke standing there in just a black tank top and some shorts.

Kakashi's eyes widened and he grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him inside.

"Sasuke! What were you thinking Sasuke! It's pouring outside you're probably going to catch a cold!" Kakashi yelled as he saw Sasuke was shivering.

Then he heard a sob and he looked as he watched tears run down his face.

Kakashi kneeled so he was at eye level with the young Uchiha. "Sasuke what happened? Are you hurt? Wait a minute where's Itachi?"

Sasuke burst out crying again and he hugged Kakashi tightly sobbing into his bare chest.

"Easy…easy…what happened?" He asked.

Sasuke took the note out of his pocket and handed it to Kakashi again burying his face in the older ninja's chest.

Kakashi patted Sasuke on the back as Sasuke continued to cry.

Kakashi put the note down and sighed as he rocked Sasuke back and fourth.

"It's okay Sasuke."

"No It's not…I'm all alone now…what's going to happen I don't want to go to an orphanage…" Sasuke cried.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck.

"It'll be okay Sasuke." Kakashi said softly as he went to hug Sasuke again but Sasuke got a look of anger in his eyes and he swatted his hand away.

"No it won't be okay! Leave me alone! If you want me to be happy then just leave me alone! No one wants me anyway!" Sasuke yelled and ran back out into the storm and to Kisame's house.

**~Rain Village (Akatsuki Base)~**

Pein looked at the people who had actually decided to join him.

He looked at Itachi and Kisame who just walked in. He could've sworn he saw some tears still inside Itachi's eyes as Kisame patted him on the back.

Hidan sat down in one of the chairs next to a blue haired woman, he looked at her and smiled innocently.

"Well hay there pretty babe? Can I take you out for a drink sometime…" Hidan was interrupted when she punched him in the nose also giving him a bloody nose in the process.

Deidara burst out laughing as well as a red head.

"Ah! You mother fucking cock sucking bitchy whore! I am so not taking you on a date now!" Hidan yelled.

Pein glared at him and cleared his throat.

"I suppose I should introduce myself to some of you who don't already know me and then I'll have you guys introduce yourselves." Pein said.

He motioned to himself. "My name is Pein and you will be working for me starting now you guys are all S-ranked criminals now it's time for you guys to introduce yourselves…we'll start with you Konan." He said pointing at the woman.

"My name is Konan and I am not here to be messed around with got it?" She said pointing to Hidan who was still clutching his nose.

Pein looked down at Hidan. "And you?"

"Ngh…name's Hidan...and do you got a fucking bathroom I can use my nose is fuck ass broken…I think…" Pein sighed.

"Down the hall to the left three doors down." Pein looked at another person had shown up he had a black and white face and had large plant like jaws surrounding his face.

To be honest he even creeped Pein out.

"My name is Zetsu." The plant man said looking back at Pein.

Pein then looked at Deidara when he accidentally blew up a vase.

"Oops sorry…un." Deidara said nervously.

Pein rolled his eyes. "Okay…so who are you?"

"My name is Deidara un." The blond said tossing back his hair and fixing his shirt it had gotten dirt on it from the vase exploding.

Pein looked at a man who had something over his mouth and was wearing long sleeves and long pants.

Hell it was a wonder he wasn't dead from the heat. It was almost one hundred degrees outside and the air conditioners were on high.

"And you?"

"I'm Kakazu…" They all kept looking at him for a while before looking at the redhead.

"My name is Sasori of the red sands."

Suddenly a high pitched voice yelled throughout the room.

"Hi everybody! I'm Tobi!" A man with an orange mask shouted jumping up and down.

Pein and the others just stared for a second.

"Okay…" Pein said and finely looked at Itachi and Kisame.

Itachi wasn't making eye contact with anybody he was slumped forward and Kisame was rubbing his back.

Kisame looked at Pein nervously as he gave him a suspicious look.

"He's depressed." Kisame explained.

Deidara saw a look of anger mixed with bloodlust suddenly appear in Itachi's eyes at Kisame's words.

Hidan walked back in holding a tissue over his nose.

Itachi suddenly jumped at Kisame and wrapped his hands around his throat.

Hidan put his scythe poll in front of Itachi's neck and pulled back starting to choke him and finely made him let go of Kisame then grabbed his arms and restrained.

"Hey calm down." Hidan said calmly.

Pein cleared his throat.

"Anyway who are you?" He asked

"Kisame Hoshigaki." Kisame answered.

Pein looked at Itachi who still looked misrible.

He looked at the teen feeling interested as he looked at his sharingan eyes.

"And my guess is you are Itachi Uchiha?" Pein asked.

Itachi didn't reply he instead looked down as a small tear ran down his face.

Kisame nodded. "Yeah this is Itachi." Kisame said.

"I see…" Pein said he looked rather interested as he looked at the Uchiha.

"Well I will show you all to your rooms." Pein said as he stood and led them all down the hall.

**~Kisame's House (Itachi and Sasuke's Room)~**

It was 12: 27 PM and Sasuke still remained lying down on his and Itachi's old bed in Kisame's house he stared at the ceiling of what used to be their room.

He rolled over onto his side as his stomach growled.

He didn't feel like eating even though he was starving he hadn't gotten up from his spot for four days strait unless he had to go to the bathroom. He looked out the window it was storming again. The sky was lit up by lightning every now and then and thunder roared.

Sasuke suddenly heard footsteps he looked at the door and saw a man with a katana in his hand and his eyes widened but then he could've sworn he recognized the figure as Itachi he was overwhelmed with joy.

He started to run over to the person in the shadows but he soon stopped in horror through the shadows he saw the face of Orochimaru and he stood there for a second before he screamed and ran out of the room through the other door.

He ran out of the house and continued running before a figure appeared in front of him and he crashed into the person's legs and fell onto the floor.

He quickly got to his feet and started to run but a firm hand grasped his wrist and pulled him close until a pair of arms wrapped around Sasuke and Sasuke screamed in terror as tears of fright streamed from his eyes.

A hand brushed through Sasuke's hair and Sasuke squirmed and wiggled desperately trying to get free.

"Hey…shush its okay it's only me…relax…you're okay…" came Kakashi's voice.

Sasuke stopped struggling and Kakashi loosened his grip as Sasuke turned around and started sobbing into his shoulder.

"It's okay…"

"…why did he leave?" Sasuke sobbed.

"…I don't know Sasuke…but I promise you won't go to an orphanage okay?"

Sasuke sniffed and looked up at him.

"You're going to stay with me…" Kakashi said hugging the seven year old tightly but Sasuke pushed him away.

"No!" He screamed.

Kakashi looked at him confused. "You don't want to be alone do you?"

He figured he knew the answer but to his shock Sasuke nodded his head.

"Yes! I do now go away and leave me alone!" Sasuke cried.

Kakashi stared at the little boy in shock. "I want to be alone! Go this is my house now! Tell Iruka that I won't be coming back! Now leave!"

Kakashi folded his arms slightly annoyed with the stubborness Sasuke had, a trait that he had picked up from Itachi himself.

"And what are you going to do about the bills?" Kakashi asked surely the boy couldn't expect to pay the bills for the rather large house.

"I don't know I'll figure something out! Leave me alone!" Sasuke screamed at Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed and turned around. "If you need anything I'm always there to help.

Sasuke remained silent and Kakashi sighed again and walked off. Sasuke went back to the house and lay down on his bed.

He started to cry again he wanted Itachi so bad he was all alone the truth is he didn't want to be alone.

He just didn't want to live with someone else he wanted his brother. He fell asleep a while later but woke up to the sound of glass shattering around 2:18 in the morning.

He immediately got up and slowly walked out into the living room where he found the shattered window.

He looked around as he suddenly heard footsteps he saw someone walking forward and soon he saw Kabuto walking out of the shadows he froze.

"W-What do you want?" Sasuke stuttered but started shaking as he saw Orochimaru approaching him.

"My, my little Sasuke…it has been a while…"

Sasuke turned to run but Orochimaru's tongue shot out of his mouth and wrapped around Sasuke's feet binding them together.

Sasuke crashed to the ground as the snake man's tongue dragged him back towards the two.

Sasuke struggled and squirmed.

"Please stop! Please leave me alone! Don't do this! Please!" Sasuke cried.

Orochimaru picked Sasuke up around the middle and smiled as he looked into Sasuke's terrified eyes.

Sasuke's whimpered and closed his eyes.

Orochimaru gently ran a finger over Sasuke's lips and Sasuke suddenly bit his finger making him cry out.

Sasuke was dropped and Orochimaru glared and was suddenly up within a blink of an eye.

He bit Sasuke on the neck with his snake like fangs and Sasuke wailed in pain and fell to the floor. Orochimaru chuckled and picked Sasuke up and carried him over to the bed and put him back in covering him up with the blankets he laughed darkly as he and Kabuto left.

**~Rain Village (Akatsuki Base)~**

Kisame knocked on Itachi's door.

"Itachi?" Kisame asked.

"What?" He heard from the other side of the door.

"C-Can I come in?" Kisame asked.

"Yeah sure whatever." Itachi's voice replied.

Kisame opened the door and slowly walked over to Itachi who was staring out the window.

"Hey you okay?"

"I'm fine Kisame…I'll get over it." Itachi said.

Kisame sighed. "I hope so…I don't like seeing you like this it's unnatural even for you…"

Itachi turned around and glared at Kisame making the taller boy back up the look in his eyes startled him.

"I'm fine." He said harshly.

Kisame nodded and walked out the door.

**~Kisame's House (Kitchen)~**

Sasuke sat down at the table eating some chicken soup and some dumplings he was so lonely he never set foot out of his house he didn't want to see the world anymore he just wanted to sit and wait for Itachi to come back.

Surely he would…someday.

Until then Sasuke just continued to wait.

He turned finished his food and took it out to the kitchen and washed the dishes real quick then went and sat by the window watching outside.

He suddenly heard a crash and he ran into Kisame's old room and saw the familiar silver haired boy. He was overwhelmed with joy at least he found somebody he knew.

"Hidan! It's you!" Sasuke exclaimed as he ran up to him.

He looked around almost waiting for either Deidara, Kisame, or perhaps even Itachi to come in through the window.

"Ow! Fucking hell that hurt!" Hidan said as he pulled out a piece of glass out of his skin.

"Aww Hidan look what you did…it's hard for me to be able to get enough money to pay for broken windows…" Sasuke complained.

Hidan just glared at Sasuke emotionlessly.

"Hidan where's aniki? Is he coming? Where have you guys been? Why did you guys leave?" Hidan watched as Kisame finely made his way in through the door behind Sasuke.

Sasuke turned around and looked at the older boy.

The eight year old ran over and hugged him tightly. "Kisame!" He exclaimed wrapping his arms around the shark man.

Kisame was silent and Sasuke looked up at him confused.

Sasuke noticed that the two friends were both wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it.

"Kisame where's Itachi?" Sasuke asked his eyes sparkling with tears.

Hidan finely hit Sasuke in the back of the head with the end of his scythe knocking the boy out.

"Come on let's go." Hidan said as he tossed Sasuke to Kisame who caught him with ease.

**~Rain Village (Akatsuki Base)~**

Itachi walked through the base everyone was acting really odd they were hardly talking to him.

Even though he just got back fro a three week mission.

He started down to the basement to go see what Hidan was doing when Zetsu put a hand on his shoulder and turned him around.

"Itachi I'm sorry but you're not allowed down there."

Itachi raised an eyebrow he was curious why wouldn't he be able to go downstairs?

Itachi threatened to light the plant man on fire causing Zetsu to back off.

He walked downstairs and saw Hidan sitting by the prison cells snoring loudly.

_'Lazy fucker...'_ Itachi thought irritably

He threw a kunai past his head and Hidan woke up and started cursing.

"Ah! What the fuck! What mother cock sucking asshole did that!" Hidan yelled but froze when he saw Itachi.

"Uh…Itachi…you shouldn't be down here." Hidan said firmly.

Itachi noticed there was a bit of blood on the floor and some leading into the cell.

He started over to the bars but Hidan's scythe got in his way.

"Itachi… go upstairs…" Itachi pushed the scythe out of his way and looked inside the cell and his eyes flashed with the Sharingan as he was overcome with bitter rage at what he saw.

His brother was in the cell and this made him even more fucking pissed.

The chains that connected his ankles to the wall were extremely short, probably not giving him room to even move more than an inch or two. His wrists were cuffed directly to the wall, and his fingers were secured to prevent any sorts of seals from being formed. A metal collar around his neck was also secured to the wall by a short chain.

He was gagged and blindfolded.

His clothes were torn and in disarray, and his body had numerous cuts and scratches on it, some of the larger still had dried blood beneath them.

Itachi stared in horror and he looked at Hidan in rage.

"What is he doing here!" He screamed as he watched Sasuke who was shivering from the cold on his exposed skin.

"Orochimaru wants him for that body swap thing…we're going to keep him here and lure Orochimaru here as bait." Hidan said roughly.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you all! How dare you harm my brother!" Itachi screamed as he ripped the cell door off its hinges.

The rest of the Akatsuki were already down stairs by now they were all staring at Itachi as he struggled to get the chakra restraints off his brother as some of his own tears flowed freely from his eyes.

When Itachi touched Sasuke however Sasuke started to scream in terror.

Itachi looked at Kisame.

"Kisame! Help me get him out of here and by the way I quit!" Itachi yelled as he watched Kisame.

Kisame slowly shook his head realization suddenly filled Itachi's eyes and he looked at Kisame with deadly eyes.

"You had a part in this…" He hissed.

Kisame was still silent.

Pein walked downstairs and looked around and frowned when he saw Itachi taking off his Akatsuki cloak and wrapped it around his brother's shivering body.

"Itachi what are you doing?" He asked as Itachi took off the blindfold on his brother's eyes.

Sasuke whimpered through the gag and buried his face in Itachi's shirt.

"Hush…its okay…" Itachi said calmly as he removed the gag from his brother's mouth.

"Itachi I want a word with you." Pein said.

"Fuck you! You said Sasuke wouldn't have any part of this look at him!"

"Itachi we only used violence towards your brother when he wouldn't cooperate with us." Pein said calmly.

"That's your fucking god damned excuse? You're even more pathetic than I thought! He's only fucking eight years old! His body is too little to ake such harsh treatment you jackass!" Itachi yelled.

"This was the number one reason we didn't tell you Itachi. we knew you would be against it." Pein said as he crossed his arms.

"Well fuck yes I would be against it! What did you do to him! Why is he like this?" Itachi screamed then lifted Sasuke's shirt his eyes widened.

"When was the last time you fed him! If you're going to hold him captive the least you could do is feed him you ass!" Itachi glared his eyes flashing with the Sharingan when Pein didn't respond he shifted Sasuke into one arm and grabbed the piercing covered man by the throat.

"I quit…but mark my words…I will make you pay…"

Pein looked calmly at Itachi hard as the others stared at their leader. "Kill him."

They all stared at Itachi then at Pein, no one wanted to cross Itachi Uchiha no one wanted to volunteer for the job. Not even Pein's loyal friend Konan.

"I said kill him!" Pein snarled.

That was when all Akatsuki members recognized the threat in Pein's voice so they did as they were told and advanced on their former Uchiha comrad.

Itachi froze there was no way he could take all of them on at once.

He turned around his feet planted firmly on the ground as he clutched his shivering brother still wrapped in his cloak. He watched as his old teammates approached him.

Itachi turned and ran towards the door and out into the hall soon Kisame and Sasori were in front of him and Itachi skid to a stop as Kisame's blade cut into his shoulder.

Itachi cried out in pain and charged up a Chidori then ran at Kisame but was soon stopped when Kakazu restrained him and pulled him back.

Itachi shifted Sasuke into one arm and drew a kunai and slashed Kakazu across the face causing him to shriek in pain and let go.

Itachi turned around and gasped as he was suddenly stabbed in the chest by Hidan's scythe.

Hidan smirked and dug the blade deeper and Itachi's fist slammed into Hidan's face and Itachi jumped and landed a distance away.

The rest of the Akatsuki had caught up by now and were all ready to take him down.

"You might as well give up Itachi." Konan said softly.

Itachi sneered and charged up a Chidori running at the blue haired woman sending her into the wall so hard that the ceiling collapsed blocking the rest of the Akatsuki's path to him.

He then hurried as fast as he could out of the Akatsuki hideout.

Itachi ran through the woods carrying his brother he was hurting all over.

His body couldn't go on much longer with the wounds he had, he needed somewhere to rest.

"I-Itachi…" He heard Sasuke squeak.

Itachi looked down at Sasuke his face etched with pain. Sasuke was crying Itachi could tell.

His eyes were stained with tears. "Itachi…are you okay…" He whispered.

Itachi was in so much pain that he couldn't even lie to Sasuke.

"No…no Sasuke I'm not okay…" Itachi said softly.

Itachi continued carrying Sasuke until he finely just collapsed onto the ground trapping Sasuke beneath his body and the ground.

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled and wiggled out from underneath him.

"Itachi…Itachi get up…please…" Sasuke whispered shaking his brother.

Itachi opened his eyes half way to look at his frightened little brother.

"I am sorry Sasuke." Itachi whispered before falling unconscious.

Sasuke looked around there was a cave behind some trees.

He looked up at the sky as it started to rain. He dragged Itachi over to the cave not caring about his own injuries.

He struggled but managed to drag his brother's heavy body inside and laid him against the wall.

Sasuke took Itachi's cloak off his body and rested it over Itachi's he then laid down beside him waiting for him to wake up if he ever did.

He then cuddled up next to him and fell asleep as well.

Sasuke woke up an hour later when it started to thunder outside.

He looked at the cave entrance and saw nothing but black but then as lightning lit the cave a figure could be seen walking into the cave.

Sasuke pulled a kunai out of his brother's cloak.

"Whoever's there go away!" Sasuke warned.

"Easy it's just me." Came a familiar voice.

"K-Kisame?" Kisame walked into the cave and sat down next to Sasuke.

"Itachi okay?" He asked finding it strange that the elder Uchiha didn't wake when he came in.

Sasuke looked away and looked towards Itachi.

"He's got a high fever…and his wound is deep…I did my best to stop the bleeding." Sasuke said stroking his brother's hair softly.

Kisame frowned as he looked at Itachi's injury as he pulled back the cloak covering the older Uchiha.

Kisame reached to pick Itachi up but Sasuke grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?" He asked fearfully.

"I'm taking him back to my old house…he needs somewhere suitable to rest." Kisame explained.

Sasuke just stared at Itachi with worry filled eyes as Kisame picked him up.

"You coming kid?" Kisame asked as he started towards the entrance of the cave and into the rain.

Sasuke hurried after him so he wouldn't be left behind.

**~Kisame's House (Downstairs Bathroom)~**

Kisame carried Itachi up to the bathroom and propped him up against the wall.

Sasuke watched him as he took his brother's shirt off and put some hot water in the bathtub.

"Sasuke go get a pair of clean clothes for your brother and yourself. You're going to help get him cleaned up." Kisame said to the younger boy.

Sasuke nodded and did as he was told and came in a while later.

Kisame walked out and Sasuke stripped Itachi of his clothes and then rid himself of his own bloodied clothes he then dragged his brother into the water and sat down behind him as he kept Itachi up against his small chest.

"S-Sasuke…" Sasuke looked at Itachi.

"Yes Nii-san?"

"I-I'm cold…" He whispered.

"I know you're cold this will help you warm up though." Sasuke said as he grabbed a washcloth and started to clean out the deadly wound on Itachi's chest.

Itachi hissed in pain as his wounds were touched with the hot yet warm water.

Sasuke worked his way down his brother's body cleaning every inch of him.

He let the water drain after he was done with Itachi and then started the water again to get some clean water into the tub.

He then started to work on his own body which he noticed looked much worse than Itachi's he had bruises and cuts all over. Sasuke knew that Itachi was in worse shape though.

Sasuke's stomach growled loudly and Sasuke's eyes widened he just realized how hungry he was. He looked back down at his body and then just noticed that he was so skinny he could even count his ribs. Sasuke knew he had to get something to eat after this.

Sasuke turned his attention back to his wounds and continued to clean them out, once he had rinsed all the soap off his body he drained the water he climbed out of the water then pulled Itachi out as well then started to dry Itachi and himself off.

Sasuke slipped the pair of boxers onto his brother's ankles and pulled them up then he put the black pants he had gotten him onto his brothers legs and worked them up and onto his lower waist and grabbed the belt he had gotten as well and tightened it.

Sasuke was about to slip the shirt on when he suddenly noticed he had forgotten to wash his hair as well as Itachi's.

The younger Uchiha sighed and dragged his brother over to the sink and started running some warm water.

He grabbed the shampoo and conditioner and put Itachi's head under the sink.

Being careful not to drown him he started to was his brother's hair rinsing and putting more soap into his hair.

He then dried it off and walked over to the cabinet and got some bandages and wrapped them around the deadly wound Itachi had received.

Then when he was done he started working on his own blood matted hair washing all the blood out of it. When he was finished he dried his hair and put his boxers on then started dressing his own injuries.

**~Kisame's House (Living Room)~**

Kisame sat on one of the three couches in the living room.

He sighed and rested his sword on the wall. He hoped Itachi was going to be okay.

He didn't know what would happen to Sasuke if he didn't make it.

He didn't want to know either. He suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"The fuck! Is Itachi okay?"

Kisame growled and glared at Hidan who was standing in the door way his scythe over his shoulder.

"Hidan! What are you doing here! You are not taking him back to the leader so he can just kill him." Kisame growled though it seemed like he was actually daring Hidan to even try to do it.

"Fuck man calm your fucking fish ass down! I know I'm not even fucking here to take him! I left that fucking organization I tried to convince bomber boy but noooo the fucker wouldn' t fucking leave." Hidan said rolling his eyes and slumping lazily onto the couch as he yawned.

Kisame glared. "Get off my couch! You're all wet!"

Hidan moaned and stood back up. "Well what the fuck man! What in hell's name do you want me to fucking do about it!"

Kisame sighed. "I'll be right back." He said and went to go get some of Itachi's old clothes from the bathroom.

His clothes deffenitly wouldn't fit Hidan since he was six feet shorter than him.

Kisame looked into the bathroom and saw Sasuke having some trouble bandaging his stomach where a large open gash he had received from falling on something sharp when he had struggled against Hidan and himself when they had taken him captive for the Akatsuki.

Kisame walked into the bathroom and kneeled behind Sasuke who still had his hands behind his back reaching to pin the wraps around his torso together with a saftey pin.

He hadn't noticed the older fighter yet and it surprised him when he heard his voice.

"Here let me help." He said and took the pin and fixed it into place.

Sasuke winced as he touched his hands Kisame wasn't a good medic his hands were rather rough he was used to fighting not treating a wounded person proving that he was more a fighter than a medic.

Kisame looked at Itachi and smiled he looked a lot better he had more color in his face now and he wasn't shaking as much.

Kisame knew the two Uchiha brothers cared for eachother greatly and would do anything to help the other out.

He was actually quite surprised with Sasuke seeing how he had cleaned Itachi's body and washed his hair so nicely that it looked like silky thread. Plus how he had easily pulled it back into a ponytail then managed to clean himself up and had tried to get both of them bandaged up.

To Kisame that seemed like a lot for an eight year to do by himself.

He picked Itachi up and motioned for Sasuke to follow. He told Sasuke to open the cubboard and grab the clothes he had come in for in the first place. Sasuke did so and they walked out and went downstairs.

**~Kisame's House (Living Room)~**

Hidan was downstairs cursing to himself about his legs hurting from standing so long.

Finely he saw Kisame come downstairs carrying Itachi and Sasuke behind him carrying some clothes.

Kisame laid Itachi down on one of the tree couches in the room. Sasuke looked at Hidan and his eyes widened in fear.

Kisame put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "It's okay Sasuke. He won't hurt Itachi."

Kisame tossed Hidan the clothes and pointed upstairs. "The bathroom is upst- "

Kisame was interupted when he saw Hidan changing already.

"Dude what the fuck!" He yelled as Hidan took his pants off followed by his boxers.

"Whoops...didn't want to do that." Hidan muttered pulling his boxers back on and slipped the other pants on top of them.

"Calm the fuck down fish face, we're all fucking guys here…" Hidan smirked before adding on. "…I think anyway…"

This said Kisame glared at Hidan. "If you don't knock it off Hidan I'll rip that mouthy tongue out of that dirty mouth of yours and wrap it around your throat then cut it." he warned.

Hidan snorted and finished dressing by slipping the dry shirt on.

Itachi shifted and moaned and Kisame looked over at him.

He sat on one couch and Hidan sat on the other one while Sasuke laid down beside his brother on the couch he was on since he was small enough to fit onto the couch and slipped under his brother's arm so he wouldn't fall in case Itachi accidently pushed him over the edge.

Sasuke looked up at Itachi's face he was still sleeping, he was worried his aniki had been out for almost four hours now.

Kisame watched Sasuke with pity.

Then he looked at Hidan and shook his head in disbelief.

Hidan was slumped lazily on the couch sleeping snoring obnoxiously loud in the process.

His head was resting on the arm of the couch and his necklace dangling off the side of the couch, his right arm was hanging limply over the side and his scythe he had been holding had fallen out of his hand and onto the floor.

Kisame was a little pissed that Hidan wasn't using the couch pillows for his head instead he was using them for his feet.

"Lazy idiot." Kisame muttered.

He yawned he was getting tired to so he decided to take a nap as well. He got up and turned off all the lights then walked back to the couch and laid down.

He stretched out on the couch and grabbed one of the pillows on the couch and put it under his head and closed his eyes fell asleep quickly.

**~Kisame's House (Living Room)~**

Seven hours had passed by but no one noticed until when Sasuke awoke suddenly when he felt the hand that was wrapped around his middle rub his tummy gently then felt something nuzzle his hair and kiss the top of his head softly.

A silent tear ran down his face as he looked up and saw Itachi looking down at him with a sad expression he looked concerned.

"You okay otouto?" Itachi whispered.

Sasuke nodded he knew why he was asking he wasn't wearing a shirt and some of his bruises and cut were bruises were visiable the others were wrapped tightly with bandages.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked weakly as he saw Itachi wince in pain.

Itachi smiled. "I'm okay…"

Sasuke watched as his older sibling looked around and saw Hidan and Kisame and glared.

"What are they doing here?" He snarled.

"Aniki they helped me and you they brought us back here. Kisame was really worried." Sasuke said quickly he didn't want to see another fight.

Itachi looked at Sasuke's neck and frowned.

"Sasuke…" He said firmly.

Sasuke's eyes widened Itachi seemed to be angry he then reaized that he wasn't wearing his shirt and he must have spotted it.

He quickly covered the bottom of his neck where it met his shoulder, his eyes were wide and he was shaking violently.

Itachi glared and lifted his hand.

"What is that?" He snarled.

Sasuke's broke into tears. "I-I can't s-say…" He said fearfully.

Sasuke knew he couldn't tell him about the mark he remembered what Orochimaru had said.

Kisame had woken up about five minutes ago but had remained silent.

The fish boy looked at Hidan and scoffed he grabbed Hidan's scythe and turned the blades towards his body and wacked him on the head with the end of the handle.

Hidan woke up and let out a cursing storm.

"KISAME YOU COCK ASS SUCKER! YOU DICK FACED FUCKING JACKFACED MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD! WHAT IN HELL'S FUCK WAS THAT FUCKING FOR! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOUR FUCKING BLUE FISH ASS! WHY DID YOU FUCKING DO THAT!"

Kisame looked back to the two brothers who were still locking gaze.

Hidan also glanced in Itachi and Sasuke's direction.

The two friends noticed that Itachi looked like he was going to kill Sasuke or beat the crap out of him.

Itachi glared icy cold daggers at Sasuke and yanked on his small wrist pulling him closer.

"Tell me now!" He said dangerously.

"B-But…I…" the younger Uchiha stutered.

Itachi had finely lost it he lifted his hand and struck Sasuke so hard acros the face that it sent him crashing into the wall.

Sasuke was terrified he watched his brother come closer and he backed up into the corner of the room.

Right now Itachi was a splitting image of his father when he would be ready to beat him.

Sasuke started to shake violently as he cowered away. Hidan and Kisame moved fast they went and grabbed Itachi's arms and restrained him from going farther.

"Itachi! Don't! Look what you're doing to him! Look at him! He's your little brother and look what your doing!" Kisame yelled.

Itachi looked at Sasuke and stopped as he realized what he had done.

"S-Sasuke…I-I'm…" Itachi started as he slowly approached him.

Sasuke continued to shake and Itachi kneeled and wrapped his arms around his shaking form.

Sasuke screamed and started to struggle but Itachi covered his mouth and looked him in the eye.

"Shh…you're okay…I'm sorry…I just need you to tell me what happened and why that mark is on your neck…can you tell me…?" He asked softly.

Sasuke stopped shaking and nodded.

"Okay…" Itachi said softly.

Sasuke looked at Itachi as some tears leaked from his eyes. "Orochimaru…came while you were…gone…he…he…bit me and it appeared on me…I don't know what it is…"

Itachi's blood was boiling how dare that reptile freak hurt his brother.

He hugged Sasuke tighter.

"It's okay…"

Then a dark laugh echoed through the room. "Well…Itachi…it's been a while…and there's my little Sasuke…how are we doing…good I hope…"

Sasuke suddenly clutched his shoulder and yelped in pain.

Itachi's eyes widened as they all turned around and saw Kabuto standing in the room by the door.

Itachi glared hard at the snake. "You son of a bitch…how dare you touch him…"

Orochimaru smiled and looked at Sasuke who was trembling violently.

"It was actually quite easy Itachi-san…" He chuckled and did a few hand signs.

Suddenly no one in the room besides Sasuke, Orochimaru and Kabuto could move and Orochimaru couldn't help but smirk at the shock on all their faces because of the jutsu he just pulled on them.

Sasuke watched in horror as Orochimaru licked his lips and started towards him.

Itachi looked at Sasuke then at Orochimaru. "Don't you fucking touch him!" Itachi yelled.

Sasuke backed up into the wall.

"Sasuke run!" Itachi screamed at him.

Sasuke started to take off but Orochimaru's long tongue flicked out of his mouth and grabbed his ankle.

Sasuke screamed in terror as he was dragged towards the snake.

"Now, now…my dear Sasuke…calm down…" Orochimaru said lifting Sasuke up into the air making him hang upside down by his foot.

"Let me go!" Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs.

Orochimaru smiled and covered Sasuke's mouth firmly.

Sasuke watched as he did some hand signs with one hand and two snakes slithered out of his sleeves. One slithered its way onto Sasuke's body and behind his back binding his hands together.

The other snake slithered into Orochimaru's hand and Orochimaru lifted Sasuke's shirt, which took little effort since the boy was hanging upside down and dropped it down his shirt.

The snake moved downwards towards his head while Sasuke wiggled and squirmed as the snake moved against his body. The snake stopped at his neck and bit down on the curse mark making Sasuke shutter.

The mark started to glow bright orange and marks started spreading all over his body in a flame like pattern.

Itachi watched this in shock and tried to move but again he couldn't.

Sasuke thrashed around and screamed non stop as the pain from the curse mark started to spread through his whole body, until finely Orochimaru literaly dropped him headfirst onto the floor.

Sasuke writhed in pain screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Sasuke!" Itachi yelled.

Orochimaru looked at Kabuto telling him to go fetch his pet.

Sasuke backed up against the wall clutchng the mark. "Now…now…Sasuke-kun…calm down…" Orochimaru cooed as Kabuto picked up the screaming little boy.

Something suddenly flew past Kabuto knocking him to the floor.

A few seconds later Sasuke's screaming stopped.

"Shhh…be quiet…" Came a familiar voice.

"Kakashi?" Itachi asked.

"Well…Itachi I see you're back." Kakashi said quietly rubbing Sasuke's back.

Sasuke let out another yelp as the marks continued to spread on his body.

Kakashi set Sasuke down and charged up a lightning blade.

He ran at Orochimaru making a direct hit on the arm making it burst with blood covering it. Orochimaru howled in pain and Kabuto got up and kneeled next to his fallen leader.

"Lord Orochimaru are you okay?"

Kakashi stood there a low chuckle coming from him.

Orochimaru frowned and grabbed Kabuto by the arm taking the medic nin by surprise.

He then disappeared with a puff of smoke.

The markings on Sasuke's body started to return back to the single mark.

Kakashi picked Sasuke back up and inspected his neck.

"Hmm…a curse mark…" Kakashi said touching the bite mark ontop of the black symbol with his index finger.

Sasuke yelped in pain and started to squirm in Kakashi's grasp.

"Shh…calm down." Kakashi said softly tightening his grip.

Sasuke stopped finely when Kakashi removed his fingers from the injury.

Itachi now realizing he was able to move again rushed over to Kakashi who gently handed Sasuke to his older brother.

"Is he okay Kakashi?" Itachi asked quickly.

"To be honest no. We need to seal that curse mark…I'd like to wait till he's older to do it…at his age it could damage his mind but…after that display of power back there I'd say if we wait any longer it could be too late before…" Kakashi started to trail off.

"What? What the fuck is it? Tell us you fucking fag!" Hidan snapped.

Kakashi glared at Hidan. "…before the curse mark starts to take over completely…that will damage his body…and that'll be even worse."

"How do we seal it?" Itachi asked.

"I can preform a special curse sealing jutsu that can seal it shut so long as his strength stays up and he keeps confidence in himself." Kakashi said softly.

"When do you want to do it?" Itachi asked looking at his brother who was now sleeping in his arms.

"In about two days…give him time to rest up before we preform it." Kakashi said.

**~Kisame's House (Basement)~**

They were all waiting in the baement for Kakshi to start, they figured it would be more logical to do it somewhere where if he started to fuss or spit blood it wouldn't stain the carpet, they knew Kisame would freak if that happened.

Itachi walked Sasuke up to Kakashi who couldn't help the slight worry etche across his face but he quickly replaced it with a smile.

"Okay Sasuke you ready?" He asked.

Sasuke nodded in response to his question.

"Okay can you slip your shirt off for me?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke did so wincing slightly as his wrist touched his bruised torso.

Kakashi looked at the bandages still wrapped around Sasuke's upper body in certain spots.

"I'm going to have to remove those bandages for this Sasuke. Is that okay?" Kakashi aksed.

"Yeah…just try not to touch anything." Sasuke answered sofftly.

Kakashi nodded and pulled out a kunai and cut a deep gash in the center of his hand making the jonin hiss in pain when he cut his own hand open.

Kakashi squeezed his fist and blood started pouring onto his fingers.

He started writing symbols onto the young Uchiha's back and arms with the blood.

Sasuke shivered the blood was cold on his skin.

Sasuke looked back in alarm when he felt his hands being cuffed together.

"Wha…?" He asked confused.

"It's to stop you from trying to stop the me from doing the jutsu…it is rather painful."

Sasuke started to get worried.

"Open your mouth please." Kakashi said softly.

Sasuke gave a confused look before opening his mouth, his eyes widened when he felt something being shoved into his mouth and being tied behind his head.

He let out a muffled squeak before Kakashi kneeled in front of him.

"Don't worry it'll help…I've heard of teeth shattering from being clenched so hard for trying to releive the pain. This should keep your teeth seperated enough so they don't break." Kakashi said softly ruffling Sasuke's hair and walking behind him.

"This shouldn't take long. You ready?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke just gave a nod and looked forward again looking at the wall. Kakashi did a few hand signs then stopped to pause.

"Curse sealing." He said firmly and put his right hand on the curse mark.

Sasuke let out a muffled scream of pain and tried to shake off Kakashi's touch but Kakashi put his left hand in front of Sasuke's neck and pressed it towards him keeping his hand in place.

"It's okay Sasuke just relax…deep breaths…" Kakashi soothed though it seemed to have no effect on Sasuke.

The symbols started moving up towards the curse mark and finely they all disappeared underneath the black curse mark a black circle formed around the mark and the curse mark turned orange for a second before turning back to black.

Sasuke's screams subsided and Kakashi let go of his neck and removed his hand.

He kneeled behind him and untied the gag.

"Good boy…you did good…" Kakashi said ruffling Sasuke's hair and smiling gently at him.

Sasuke's vision started to get blurry and darkness overcame him.

Itachi who had been standing behind him as well grabbed him before he hit the floor. He looked at Kakashi nervously.

"He's just tired that's all." Kakashi said smiling.

Itachi nodded and lifted Sasuke into his arms.

"We'll just have to watch him and make sure Orochimaru doesn't come back." Kakashi said.

"Fuck man what the hell is that fuck ass bastard's problem anyway? Is he like a child molestor or something?" Hidan growled.

Kisame sighed and rolled his eyes.

**~Kisame's House (Itachi and Sasuke's Room)~**

Itachi was lying in bed with Sasuke he watched as Sasuke cuddled up closer to him.

"It's times like these that make me wish I could always stay…always look after you…but life is so…so full of surprises Sasuke…and it gets in the way…" He said softly to his brother even though he knew he couldn't hear him.

He kissed the top of his head and pulled him closer, his eyes closed and when he was almost asleep he heard a reply.

"I know Aniki…" Sasuke whispered.

Itachi looked down at him and smiled.

"You little sneak. How long have you been awake?"

Sasuke smiled as Itachi ran his fingers through his short black hair.

"About five minutes."

"Well it's time for bed so go back to sleep."

"Aniki…?" Sasuke said softly.

"Hmm?"

"I love you." Sasuke whispered kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you to otouto." He said and kissed him on the top of the head.

"Goodnight…" Sasuke was soon asleep and Itachi smiled at how innocent he looked.

_'But I'll try to be there for you the best I can…that's a promise…'_

* * *

**I also added a couple edits here and there but nothing major**

_Emily_


End file.
